El Encuentro
by Ariel de Piscis
Summary: Lugonis, tiene un mal presentimiento y teme la presencia de un enemigo, el decide investigar y sale a ver que es lo esta pasando, al seguir caminando se encuentra con un peculiar intruso.


_Tengo mis motivos para haber hecho de este capitulo un one-shot, siento que queda mejor así que como un capitulo de mi primer fic "La Espada y La Rosa"._

_Si quieren, lean, con todo gusto háganlo, ...dejen reviews si quieren, si no, no lo hagan, no hay problema, (=D) aqui nadie se les obliga. Aprendí a golpes que mi mundo no se acaba por que no me dejen comentarios, con que disfrutes lo que haces y estés satisfecha basta y sobra._

**Atte.**

**Ariel de Piscis**

* * *

El Encuentro

Santuario de Athena (25 años antes de la guerra santa)

_La muerte es solo piedra del olvido…_

No era un día normal de eso estaba seguro, cuando alzo sus ojos estos se alzaron al estrepitoso cielo que a pesar de que hace unos minutos acababa de amanecer ahora este se tornaba oscuro, un oscuro profundo, no había nada, si se hiciera de nuevo de noche habría estrellas pero no las había; de repente sintió un mal presentimiento, no había nubes, no era temporada de lluvias pero los truenos se hacían escuchar por todo el lugar, es mas todo el santuario y las villas cercanas las escuchaban como si retumbaran fuertemente en sus oídos y no se hicieron esperar los rayos que chocaban entre ellos como si fueran a romper el cielo de un solo toque, definitivamente algo andaba mal, de repente sintió mucho frio y su armadura estaba helada como si fuera una armadura de hielo puro, cosa que sorprendió al caballero ya hace solo unos instantes el día parecía soleado y cálido, ahora era un mundo de oscuridad que presagiaba una terrible amenaza, el viento soplaba fuertemente tanto que sintió como su propia casa, las columnas en el suelo y las que estaban de pie amenazaban con levantarse del suelo y lo mismo sintió con el mismo, el suelo a sus pies temblaban como si el santuario mismo fuera a ser levantado por un poderoso tornado y fuera a estrellarse contra el suelo, sus rosas comenzaron a salir despedidas dirigidas por el viento formando pequeños tornado alrededor de donde él se encontraba:

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Se pregunto clavando su mirada hacia sus bellas rosas que eran fácilmente destrozadas por los mini-tornados.

—Si ya es de día ¿por qué se oscurece?, todo está en una oscuridad fría y tenebrosa como si fuera….como si estuviera…en el infierno…como si en este momento el mundo estuviera siendo devorado por un agujero negro. —Al decir estas palabras las columnas comenzaron a caer todas y cada una apuntado a una dirección, justo a la izquierda de donde piscis se encontraba, fue entonces cuando sintió algo…..una presencia…una maligna presencia…y puramente negra:

— ¿Pero que esto? ¿Qué es esta presencia que siento?...es oscura, siniestra, imponente y lo peor… es terriblemente enorme… ¿acaso es un cosmos? —Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—No es un cosmos, parece uno pero nunca había sentido uno tan grande… en mi vida sentí tanto poder…es como si fuera un dios…no es posible… ¿acaso será…Hades…? Imposible si fuera Hades seguro que el Patriarca lo sabría y nos lo hubiera comunicado, además no han pasado doscientos años, faltan más de 20 años para eso…—Miro por lo bajo y se percato de que sus piernas temblaban, sin darse cuenta, todo su cuerpo temblaba, apenas y podía estar de pie, aquella "presencia" lo había abrumado por completo y fue cuando comprendió lo que le pasaba: El tenía miedo.

—"¡_No importa, sea lo que sea tengo que ir y averiguarlo, yo mismo lo detendré si es posible!"_—Pensó con una determinación que rompió con el miedo que en ese momento sentía, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a temblar como niño asustado en un rincón, era un caballero de Athena

—Soy El Caballero Dorado de Piscis; Lugonis de Piscis y nada ni nadie me va a impedir detenerte quien quiera que seas—Sus palabras le recobraron valor y energía para salir en la búsqueda del enemigo, era un caballero dorado su deber era protegerá este mundo de lo que fuera que estuviera sumiendo al mundo en esa oscuridad.

Con paso firme fue hacia donde provenía aquella terrible presencia aunque el viento estaba en su contra, eso no le impidió seguir su camino, conforme avanzaba la presencia se hacía más fuerte, y con cada paso su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de responder—_ ¿Qué es esto? Mi cuerpo no responde, siento como si algo me impidiera seguir…me siento…me siento muy pesado…como si mi cuerpo pesara mucho_—Pensó.

El Caballero de piscis logro avanzar unos 10 pasos luchando contra el viento que le azotaba el pelo al cara y no lo dejaba ver, al levantar la vista sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como platos debido a la sorpresa, lo que vieron sus ojos era algo que no podía creer… un rayo ilumino el escenario revelando al intruso.

Supo en ese instante que aquella persona era el dueño de semejante poder…sin dar crédito a sus ojos, su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo, estaba a solo 2 metros de distancia, tenía el cabello negro como la misma noche, era semi ondulado, y de estatura baja, no pasaba de los 16 años de edad, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que el individuo mantenía los ojos cerrados, mostrando un gesto de dolor, no se había percatado de la presencia del santo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una fina capa negra que ondeaba con el viento, su rostro estaba sangrando desde la raíz del pelo y dejaba una lineal que recorría el largo de su rostro, se encontraba de perfil sujetando su hombro izquierdo; tenía su capa rasgada desde el inicio de su hombro y quedaba totalmente descubierto; de él brotaba sangre y recorría todo su brazo hasta dejar un cumulo de sangre en el suelo, se podía ver perfectamente un estigma con la forma de tres rasguños que ocupaban la parte superior de su codo izquierdo; del codo para abajo, su brazo estaba cubierto por unas líneas negras con símbolos extraños que no paraban de palpitar como si respiraran y en cada palpitar se tornaban rojos carmín como sus rosas, el santo se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí y mas importante como es que estaba parado ahí sin que sus rosas le afectaran.

En ese instante el abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el santo de piscis, en el momento en que lo vio el viento dejo de soplar y los truenos dejaron de sonar, no había rayos pero el cielo se mantenía oscuro, lo único que brillaba en esa oscuridad perpetua eran las marcas de su brazo y su mirada que dejo al santo estupefacto, sus ojos eran rojos, de un rojo brillante, las marcas dejaron de vibrar y solo su mirada permaneció, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a medio metro del santo, pero para sorpresa de él, se percato de que se encontraba de rodillas, no había despejado la vista de esos ojos brillantes que al verlos de cerca vio como tenían el aspecto de un reptil (una serpiente más específicamente) fue entonces que él le dedico una sonrisa torcida que reflejaba maldad pura, miro fijamente al santo, bajo el brazo derecho de su hombro izquierdo que había dejado de sangrar solo quedaba manchas en su mano y le dijo con una alegría inesperada:

—Mi Querido Caballero Dorado de Piscis cuanto tiempo sin verte, creí no te volvería a encontrar en esta era… con vida —Miro a su alrededor y le dijo:

—Veo que sigues viendo en un mar de rosas. —Saludo cordialmente.

Lugonis mentalmente se pregunto: _"¿Cómo lo conocía? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo supo que era el santo de piscis?"_ Tenía una voz femenina lo cual se hizo pensar que era mujer, ¿acoso una niña era poseedora de un poder capaz de estremecer a la tierra en una profunda oscuridad? Y él le pregunto:

— ¿Quién eres? Responde ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cómo sabes q…—Pregunto

— ¿Cómo se quién eres?— Le interrumpió. Lugonis se sorprendió al escucharlo ¿acaso le leyó el pensamiento?

—Como sabes lo que…—

— ¿Que como se lo que ibas a decirme? …santo de piscis tu y yo nos conocemos desde la era del mito, tu tal vez no lo sepas pero desde que tengo memoria hemos luchado en contantes ocasiones por el balance del mundo real, tú has peleado alado de tu diosa defendiendo este primitivo mundo—Dijo en forma de burla pero su mirada seria tenia al santo desconcertado al igual que su respuesta, su rostro se endureció mostrando unos ojos fríos e intimidadores, lo cual no era propio de una mujer, tenía la dureza de un hombre y su actitud era muy masculina y madura para su edad, el santo no pudo ocultar su temor pero su coraje lo hizo hablar:

—Aun no has respondido ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué has venido aquí? —Dijo con firmeza.

—Guarda silencio asqueroso, pútrido e insignificante humano, como osas hablarme de esa manera, no has cambiado en nada, sigues teniendo la osadía de desafiarme, tú y tu descarada diosa siempre se han salido con la suya sellando mi alma pero ahora es diferente no pienso perder ante ti una vez más. —

El tono de su voz era severo y lo suficientemente aterrador como para estremecer al santo por unos segundos, luego volviendo a recobrar su valor el encaro mirándola demostrando no térnele miedo:

—Ahí está otra vez era mirada desafiante que siempre me has mostrado—Se quejo con deje de fastidio, aquello no le hacía gracia.

— ¿Es que crees que mirándome así vas a ganarme a mí el Gran Señor del Terror?—Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, se había referido a sí mismo como "el" a pesar de tener el aspecto y la voz de una mujer no actuaba como tal, el lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

—Recuerda cuál es tu lugar en este mundo insignificante humano, no eres más una simple insecto en este amplio universo—Insulto.

Aquello era el colmo Lugonis estaba furioso, como se atrevía ese chiquillo o chiquilla o lo que fuera a hablarle de esa manera, furioso como nunca se lanzo sobre él o ella para darle un buen puñetazo, el pelinegro todo lo que hizo fue cruzar los brazos y recibir el golpe, un crujido de huesos acompañado de un desangramiento en la mano del santo de los peces fue todo lo que se oyó en ese momento, en cambio el otro se mantenía sereno y con los ojos cerrados, no se había movido de su lugar, al abrirlos solo lo miro y le dijo:

—Pero que inconsciencia la tuya, acabas de romperte la mano tratando de golpearme, que tonto, un simple puño no basta para hacerme daño —Se burlo. Lo siguiente que sintió piscis fue una ventisca que lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que se estrellara con el suelo, a lo cual este escupió sangre debido al fuerte impacto.

—"_Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo? ni si quera de ha movido"_ —Pensó.

—Los dioses tiene razón, ustedes no conocen lo que es respeto, piensas que somos sus iguales—Espeto con sumo orgullo el pelinegro.

—No creas que me daré por vencido, te quitare del rostro esa estúpida expresión de orgullo aunque sea a golpes. —Exclamo decidido.

—Tonto, que daño puedes hacerme soy un dios… no soy más que eso… ni el mismo Zeus podría igualar mi poder esos dioses son seres inferiores comparados conmigo y tu humano no eres nada, miles de años en este mundo y ustedes no se cansan de desafiarnos ¿es que nunca aprenden?—Su rostro expresaba burla y desprecio, en cambio la de piscis era de furia aun si decía que era más poderoso que Zeus no saldría vivo de ahí.

—Aun si soy humano mi vida no es un desperdicio y tiene valor, alguien como tú no merece estar en este mundo si piensa que no valemos nada, ¡el que no ha aprendido nada ERES TU! Aun si me rompo los huesos no me detendré hasta que acabe contigo, no subestimes a los humanos, dios estúpido, nosotros no nos detenemos ante nada ni nadie, soy un caballero de Athena y como caballero que soy protegeré a este mundo de basura como tú. —Las palabras le causaron gracia al pelinegro y le provocaron una sonrisa extraña, sin darse cuanta una nube roja se había extendido alrededor de ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? Una niebla roja…pero como… ¿de dónde salió?... — su mirada se detuvo al en santo de piscis— ¡MISERABLE! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?—Pregunto sorprendido.

—Si se supone que he peleado contigo desde la era del mito lo más razonable es que yo mismo te acabe… así que en nombre de Athena este mundo no caerá en tu oscuridad—La niebla roja tomo la forma de un cumulo de millones agujas rojas, que fueron lanzadas hacia el pelinegro.

— ¿Que son esas agujas?—

— ¡Crimson Thorn!... —Lo último que vio el pelilargo fueron miles de agujas que se aproximaban frente a él y se escucho un grito que lo despertó.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de alguien y sorprendida vio al caballero de piscis que la cargaba y se dirigían hacia un templo de largas escaleras rodeado de rosas rojas.

_FLASHBACK_

Creyendo que al fin moriría de dejo vencer ante el ataque de piscis, lo último que vio el rostro de su asesino y le sonrió, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Lugonis y creyó haber leído en sus labios un "gracias" luego sonrió y cerró los ojos esperando su muerte,

— "_Definitivamente los humanos somos muy interesantes, quien iba a pensar que sería precisamente piscis quien me liberaría de esta tortura"—_Las agujas dolían, eran como miles de espadas atravesándola a la vez, solo que estas se sentían como acido que recorría todo su cuerpo y lo inmovilizaban, era bastante doloroso y los gritos pedían salir de su boca pero los ahogo, con último aliento pronuncio:

—Perdóname piscis por hablarte así y por condenarte a una vida más miserable que la soledad en la que vives, ahora tú eliges salva al mundo y déjame morir, destruye mi alma y sálvate a ti—

— "o dame otra oportunidad de vivir y enmendar mis errores pero no creo que eso sea bueno para este mundo, es mejor que desaparezca y me lleve este poder al otro mundo" —Pensó.

FIN DEL _FLASHBACK_

Se sumió en un profundo sueño con la esperanza de que al abrir los ojos lo primero que viera serian los rostros de su padre y hermana, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que ella seguía viva, una profunda tristeza inundo su alma, las lagrimas no tardaron en rodar pero fueron retenidas por unos dedos cálidos, abrió de golpe los ojos y se topo con una mirada amable y paternal, totalmente diferente a las que Lugonis le había dedicado hace unas horas, con inseguridad ella le increpo:

— ¿Por qué me miras así?—su rostro estaba levemente encendido nadie la había mirado con tanta ternura desde que recordaba, bueno si había la alguien, pero no había motivo para que se supiera a recordar a esa persona.

—Porque me di cuenta que no eres una mala persona —le contesto con amabilidad.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dices, no sabes con lo que te enfrentas, debiste dejarme morir—Le sentencio con un tono serio pero triste.

—No creo que una niña como tú deba que decir esas cosas y yo no te salve tú sola lo hiciste… al parecer mí sangre se mezclo con la tuya o al menos eso presentí cuando tu corazón se detuvo y de repente volvió a latir—La miro de reojo y le pregunto:

— ¿Quién eres? Y esta vez no mientas, quiero la verdad—Su rostro era serio pero no perdía esa amabilidad que tenía en el rostro, por un instante Lugonis de Piscis le recordó a su padre y sintió mucha nostalgia, sin poder mentirle le contesto:

—Mi Nombre es Ariel de Kaius y soy el Señor del Terror —Contesto.

—Entonces si es verdad—Murmuro el santo de los peces

—Si ya lo sabes por lo preguntas. —Espeto con enojo, luego Ariel se sintió adormilada y muy cansada que raro tenia sueño, no había tenido ganas de dormir en más de cincuenta años.

—Porque no estaba seguro de lo que vi…¿dime, que eres tú para mí?—Eso había tenido preocupado al pelicastaño desde que la conoció, sabia su nombre, quien era y rango que ocupaba cosa que le sorprendió, no solo eso sino también el hecho de que escondía su género, se nombraba sí misma como "¡el!" aun siendo esta mujer, eso no es algo que una señorita haría pero le intrigaba y justo ahora la llevaba con el patriarca para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando y averiguar mas de ella, su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

—Ya viste mi alma santo de piscis ¿qué más quieres? Mejor destrúyeme antes de que sepan dónde estoy…—Su voz se fue haciendo mas y mas baja, el sueño la había vencido.

—Ya se durmió—_ Dijo_

—"_¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder? ¿A que le teme? ¿Quién la busca?, no me importa, yo la protegeré sin importare que y si no puedo seguro que encontrare a alguien que lo hará"_ —Pensaba Lugonis mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala del Patriarca.

Ariel estuvo semi-consiente unos minutos y lo último que escucho fue una puerta abrirse la voz de un anciano que identifico como patriarca.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La lluvia sonaba muy fuerte, como si el cielo se fuera a caer, levanto la vista que estaba muy nublada, le ardían los ojos pero pudo distinguir que estaba en la habitación de alguien, se restregó los ojos con suavidad y estos se fueron aclarando, el cuarto era gris y estaba iluminado por unas velas que amenazaban extinguirse en cualquier segundo, se sintió abatida, todos los cuartos y templos en el santuario eran iguales.

—"_Falta de ingenio en el diseño"—_Pensó, pero un aroma familiar le hizo saber de quién era la habitación, tenía un excelente olfato.

—"_lo único bueno que saque de esos malditos lobos"—_Busco algún indicio de vida y entonces fue cuando se topo con unos ojos azules zafiro que la miraban con ternura y preocupación, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el esbozo una sonrisa que le robo un suspiro a la chica, se estaba riendo, de seguro ella estaba tan roja como un tomate cuando lo vio y es que el solo sonríe así es cuando ella se ruboriza hasta más no poder, claro y como no hacerlo si la observaba con esos ojos azules que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera y mas a ella y él lo sabía por eso lo hacía.

Ella volteo la mirada, respiro profundo y pregunto:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?—Su mano derecha se sobaba el lado derecho de su cara, sin duda le dolía esa parte de su cabeza, se tapaba la vista para no tener que verlo, y él le respondió:

—Solo han sido unas dos horas, vuelve a dormir aun tienes fiebre—Sonaba firme pero a la vez había un rastro de humor

—Yo siempre tengo fiebre—Le respondió en tono cortante ya no quería estar ahí, necesitaba salir de ahí, no es que no quisiera verlo o estar con él pero era mejor para los dos estar lejos o tendrían problemas con sus "Niñeras no-oficiales", quiso levantarse pero unos brazos la aprisionaron y la recostaron en su pecho, definitivamente no la iba dejar ir.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto.

— Debes descansar, que no te dije que tienes fiebre, no seas terca y vuelve a dormir—Como podía decirle que no, pero tenía que ser fuerte, quiso zafarse pero él no se lo permitió, estaba demasiado débil y no podía pelear con todas sus fuerzas, el no tenia su armadura usaba ropas de entrenamiento, por lo que pudo escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para adormilarse era mejor que leche tibia antes de dormir, Ariel hizo un último esfuerzo por zafarse pero al no conseguirlo solo apretó su puño en la ropa del peli celeste en la parte baja de su espalda, el sonrió para sí mismo aquello era una señal de rendición, la conocía bien bastante bien después de todo eran como hermanos, el acerco sus labios al oído de la chica y le murmuro:

— ¿Ya dejaste de hacer berrinche?—ella hizo un gesto de enfado.

—Yo no estoy haciendo berrinche, el que se comporta como un niño es usted maestro. —Su enojo era evidente como odiaba que él se saliera con la suya.

¿con que soñabas?—Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Era obvio que no era algo que quisiera contarle pero conociéndolo no iba a descansar así que solo se limito a decir

—Soñaba con el maestro. —

—Eso creí, dijiste su nombre mientras dormías—

Ella no respondió solo lo escuchaba, ya empezaba a sentir sueño

—"¡_maldita sea! ¿Por que cuando me acuna en su pecho me da sueño?, ¡no quiero dormir!"—Pensó molesta_

Los ojos le pesaron y se cerraron, pero no cedería tan fácil, dormir era algo detestaba, cada vez que dormía terminaba teniendo pesadillas y eso no le gustaba, las pesadillas eran como revivir sus peores recuerdos no solo por que se sentían reales sino que eran tan vivos hasta el punto de sentir el dolor como si en ese momento lo estuviera viviendo.

—Maestro no quiero dormir, sabe muy bien que siempre despierto gritando, ¿acaso le gusta verme así? —Se quejó.

—En primera deja decirme "maestro" ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Y en segunda claro que no me gusta verte sufrir, pero necesitas descansar si no duermes tu fiebre no bajara, no hagas que me preocupe. —Sonaba tranquilo y sereno como siempre, así ha sido desde que regreso al santuario luego de haber estado en, era mejor no recordarlo, mientras ella trataba de pensar que decirle el le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza cosa que no le ayudaba a pensar y finalmente se le ocurrió:

—Ya te dije que yo siempre tengo fiebre, no es necesario que se preocupe por mi—Trataba de sonar convincente pero sonaba mas como una excusa que le da un hijo a su padre para que no lo castigara, eso le hizo recordar eso momentos en que se sintió sola en Jamir y tras haber regresado al santuario y darse cuenta de que su "maestro Lugonis" había muerto y que su casi hermano era ahora el caballero de Piscis, esos años no fueron nada buenos.

—Que tengas la temperatura alta no quiere decir que tengas fiebre todo el tiempo. —Ahora si sonaba un poco molesto, eso no se lo esperaba.

— "_Esta bien tu ganas Albafika"_—Asintió a regañadientes. Lo que menos quería era que él se preocupara o que se molestara con ella, había tenido suficiente con los dos años de entrenamiento a los que se sometió cuando tenía 14 años así que ya sabía cómo terminaría la discusión, decidió ceder por esta vez.

—Albafika… — Dijo con voz adormilada

—Dime. —

—Buenas noches— Ese susurro sonó casi inaudible.

—Descansa. —

En un instante Ariel se dejo llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, sintiendo que tenia al mejor guardián para cuidarla, su querido caballero de piscis Albafika.

* * *

**Si, definitivamente queda mejor como precuela de esta historia.**

**El Glosario de Ariel:**

_**Kaius:**_ **Hijos de la deidad "Caos"**


End file.
